


Un piccolo imprevisto di nome Akichan

by michirukaiou7



Series: Un piccolo imprevisto di nome Akichan [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/criticombola.html">Criticombola, 21. "We need to swallow all our pride and leave this mess behind." (Fairytale gone bad, Sunrise Avenue)</a> </p><p>Doveva essere una giornata assolutamente normale: Asami sapeva che la sua sveglia non avrebbe suonato prima delle undici e che Kirishima non avrebbe suonato alla sua porta prima delle dodici per accompagnarlo al ristorante; poi si sarebbero spostati in ufficio e, se tutto fosse andato secondo i suoi programmi, avrebbe rivisto il letto della sua stanza verso le tre del mattino. Le cinque se avesse deciso di voler compagnia.<br/>Invece udì, alle verso le dieci, un bizzarro tafferuglio nel suo salotto: riconobbe la voce di Kirishima, quella di Suoh, e…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un piccolo imprevisto di nome Akichan

Doveva essere una giornata assolutamente normale: Asami sapeva che la sua sveglia non avrebbe suonato prima delle undici e che Kirishima non avrebbe suonato alla sua porta prima delle dodici per accompagnarlo al ristorante; poi si sarebbero spostati in ufficio e, se tutto fosse andato secondo i suoi programmi, avrebbe rivisto il letto della sua stanza verso le tre del mattino. Le cinque se avesse deciso di voler compagnia.

Invece udì, verso le dieci, un bizzarro tafferuglio nel suo salotto: riconobbe la voce di Kirishima, quella di Suoh, e… era un vagito quello?

Il vagito di un neonato  _in casa sua_?

Decisamente sorpreso (l’unica ipotesi concepibile era che i suoi uomini si fossero accomodati nel suo salotto a guardare un film) uscì dalla stanza e si ritrovò davanti il bizzarro spettacolo dei suoi due fedelissimi che si passavano, con un’apprensione che non avrebbero avuto neppure se avessero maneggiato nitroglicerina, un rumoroso fagottino blu.

– Oh, Asami-sama – esclamò Kirishima cogliendo l’occasione per rendere il pargolo urlante al suo collega – Siamo mortificati per questo baccano, ma…

Nel silenzio dei suoi sottoposti aleggiava una domanda che Asami non riusciva a cogliere; si avvicinò e scrutò tra le pieghe dell’involto che Suoh teneva in braccio (buffo vedere un uomo della sua stazza, capace di spezzare il collo a qualcuno con una sola mano, sorreggere impacciato un bambino): incurante del loro imbarazzo, un affarino di età indefinibile piangeva con i pugni e gli occhi ben stretti, le guance paonazze dallo sforzo.

– E questo cosa sarebbe?

– È un bambino, Asami-sama. O bambina, non saprei dirlo.

– A questa brillante deduzione ero giunto anch’io – commentò il padrone di casa – Vorrei capire cosa ci fa un bambino in mano a voi due nel mio salotto.

– Vede signore – Kirishima tentò di sovrastare il pianto che irrompeva dalle pieghe della coperta azzurra – Ero passato qui per lasciarle il giornale, come ogni mattina, e davanti alla porta ho trovato questa – indicò una piccola tinozza gialla che sostava vicino al portone – Ho chiamato Suoh per sapere chi fosse salito e mi ha spiegato di aver visto una giovane donna correre giù dalle scale poco prima, e così abbiamo dedotto che doveva trattarsi della madre del bambino. Abbiamo pensato di portarlo in casa per chiederle se lei, per caso…

Di nuovo quel silenzio imbarazzato, ma stavolta Asami ne colse appieno il significato.

– Mi stai accusando di avere un figlio?

– No, signore!

– Peggio, mi state accusando di avere un figlio illegittimo e di cos’altro, ridurre la madre alla fame, costringendola ad abbandonarlo sulla soglia di casa mia?

– Non potremmo mai, signore.

Qualcosa fece capire ad Asami che, in qualche modo, quei due erano convinti del contrario; del resto, si disse, perché mai una sconosciuta avrebbe dovuto arrivare fino all’attico di un palazzo come quello e, tra decine di altre, scegliere proprio casa sua per abbandonare la sua urlante prole? Allo stesso tempo avrebbe potuto giurare di esser sempre stato più che accorto con le sue amanti occasionali, e difficilmente, messe nella situazione di dargli un figlio e sistemarsi a vita, qualcuna di esse avrebbe rinunciato a far valere i suoi diritti di madre con lui; sempre pensato che gli amanti maschi fossero più  _pratici_.

La questione passava ora in secondo piano, comunque: quel rumoroso frugoletto non sembrava minimamente intenzionato a dare tregua alle loro orecchie e l’espressione di Suoh era talmente costernata che Asami ne ebbe compassione; acclarato che quella  _non_  sarebbe stata una normalissima giornata, tese le braccia per prendere il bambino (onore che la sua guardia del corpo parve immediatamente lieto di concedergli) e squadrò i suoi sottoposti – Diramate la descrizione della donna e mandate qualcuno a cercarla – disse; poi, tentando di capire come si tenesse in braccio un dannatissimo pargolo urlante aggiunse – E manda a chiamare qualcuno che badi al bambino – gettò un’occhiata su quel rumorosissimo involto di  _pile_  azzurro, scrutando i capelli castano chiaro e i pugni ostinatamente chiusi – Avrà fame, forse?

Kirishima si strinse istintivamente nelle spalle, come a dire che avrebbe gestito la contabilità del suo capo anche ad occhi chiusi, ma di mocciosi proprio non sapeva che dire – Forse. È ora di colazione, del resto.

– Che mangiano i bambini? Latte?

– Suppongo di sì, signore.

Asami sospirò – C’è un supermercato, qui sotto, prova a chiedere se hanno il latte e un biberon.

– Un biberon, signore?

L’uomo lo scrutò con aria leggermente ironica – Se vuoi provare ad imboccarlo, non hai che da chiedere.

Kirishima disparve dalla sua vista nel giro di pochi secondi, ed il padrone di casa rimase solo con il suo rumoroso ospite; cercò un posto dove poterlo poggiare e alla fine pensò che la tinozza che gli aveva fatto da culla fino a poco prima non sarebbe stata una cattiva idea: nel tentativo di posarcelo dentro con la massima cura possibile a qualcuno che non aveva  _mai_  tenuto tra le braccia un pargolo, l’involto azzurro si allentò e, dalle sue pieghe, cadde un biglietto; incuriosito, Asami si rimise in braccio il bimbo e svolse il foglio.

 

_Mi chiamo Akihito, la mia mamma è sola e non ha i mezzi per badare a me, quindi è costretta ad affidarmi alla sua gentilezza, la prego, abbia cura di me._

 

Il frugoletto smise di piangere e Asami poté tirare un sospiro di sollievo – Vorrei proprio capire perché tua madre ti ha portato da me.

Ignorando completamente le parole dell’uomo, il bimbo iniziò a tendere le manine verso il tavolo: il padrone di casa ne seguì con lo sguardo la direzione e vide con orrore che ciò che il bimbetto desiderava era la sua Cz75; tentò di distrarlo offrendogli uno dei cuscini, il ciuccio che c’era nella sua culla improvvisata, persino un lembo della cintura del suo yukata, ma fu tutto inutile: quando Kirishima fu di ritorno trovò il pargoletto che, tutto soddisfatto, mordicchiava la canna della pistola del suo capo, mentre le munizioni giacevano luccicanti sul tavolino del soggiorno.

Asami lo guardò come a dire  _Non osare fare commenti_ , perciò si concentrò sul contenuto della sua busta – C’era una donna, al minimarket, che mi ha spiegato come si fa a preparare il latte in polvere – non aggiunse che le donne del negozio, mezzo deserto a quell’ora, lo avevano sommerso di premure, convinte di trovarsi davanti un neo-padre alle prime armi.

– Ottimo, sai dov’è la cucina – rispose l’altro uomo – Portati il bambino, non vorrei che ricominciasse a piangere, io vado a vestirmi; notizie della madre?

– No.

– D’accordo.

Kirishima scrutò il pargolo, che continuava a mordicchiare tutto soddisfatto la pistola prediletta del suo capo e si convinse che quel moccioso avrebbe provocato solo guai;  _a lui_ , tanto per cominciare! Sollevò la piccola tinozza gialla e se la portò in cucina.

 

~*~

 

Asami finì di annodare la cravatta dicendosi che era una cosa decisamente assurda che, nell’altra stanza, vi fosse un bambino che stava usando la sua pistola come ciuccio, costringendo Kirishima a fare la madre surrogato: probabilmente aveva sognato; cercò di ricordare cosa avesse bevuto la sera prima per poter incolpare un qualsiasi pessimo vino, ma un pianto disperato lo riportò alla crudele realtà: il suo ospite in fasce esisteva davvero e sembrava assolutamente determinato a farglielo presente.

Si diresse verso la cucina in tempo per assistere ad uno spettacolo che mai avrebbe pensato di vedere: il suo fedele segretario si asciugava il sudore dalla fronte con una mano, mentre con l’altra tentava di spingere nella bocca spalancata per il pianto del bambino il biberon; pensò che Kirishima lo seguiva fedelmente da anni e non sarebbe stato giusto scoppiare a ridere davanti al compito probabilmente più ingrato che gli avesse mai affidato.

– Non ha fame?

– Non lo so, signore – rispose l’altro uomo, tentando di ricostruire la sua dignità – Ha iniziato ad urlare da quando gli ho tolto la pistola di bocca.

Kirishima era talmente costernato che Asami gli ordinò di lasciare le ricerche della madre del bambino a Suoh e andare in cerca di qualcuno che sapesse per lo meno come si gestisce un bambino di quell’età; una volta rimasto solo nella sua cucina, però, con il bimbo che piangeva disperato e l’orsacchiotto disegnato sul biberon che lo fissava biecamente, si disse che forse non aveva avuto una grande idea.

Rimise nelle mani del bambino la sua pistola e quello smise subito di piangere: leggermente rinfrancato, Asami prese il biberon e cercò convincere il bambino ad aprire la bocca, ma il piccolo Akihito sembrava determinato a rendergli la vita difficile. Con calma, l’uomo si sfilò la giacca e spinse la tettarella del poppatoio tra le labbra ostinatamente serrate del bambino, col risultato di imbrattare di latte la coperta di pile; in compenso il bimbo parve riconoscere l’odore del latte e accettò docilmente di mangiare, continuando però a tenere una manina stretta sulla canna della pistola.

– Signore, l’ho trovato!

Con sua grande sorpresa, Kirishima non portava con sé un’esponente del gentil sesso, bensì una delle guardie del corpo di Asami, Ejima; allo sguardo interrogativo del suo capo, aggiunse – La moglie di Ejima ha partorito qualche giorno fa il loro terzo figlio.

L’uomo guardò gli altri due senza capire, quando una risata proveniente dalla tinozza gialla non attirò la sua attenzione – È un bambino? – chiese, abbastanza incredulo.

– Una donna l’ha abbandonato qui stamattina e non sappiamo cosa farci.

Ejima si avvicinò alla culla di plastica e sorrise estatico al fagottino – Ma che bel bambino!

– Non sappiamo se è maschio o femmina, sulla lettera della madre c’è scritto solo che si chiama Akihito.

– È un maschio – rispose sicuro l’uomo – Dovrebbe avere cinque o sei mesi.

Asami e Kirishima si guardarono come a chiedersi  _Da dove accidenti l’ha capito?_ , ma poi pensarono sollevati che, finalmente, il loro incubo era finito.

– Signore, forse non è il caso di farlo giocare con questa… – azzardò Ejima, guardando preoccupato Aki-chan che mordicchiava beato il ferro della pistola.

– L’ha voluta appena l’ha vista – rispose Asami, rendendosi vagamente conto che si stava  _difendendo_  – Appena si prova a  togliergliela, inizia a piangere.

– Beh, posso capirlo – commentò Ejima sorridendo e prendendo in braccio il bambino – Ai maschietti piacciono sempre le armi, vero? Non è vero? – come se lo avesse capito, Aki-chan gorgogliò felice una risatina.

– Bene, allora è tutto risolto – esclamò con un sospiro di sollievo Kirishima – La macchina l’aspetta, signore, possiamo andare.

Approfittando della distrazione del bambino, tutto preso dal suo babysitter improvvisato, Asami recuperò la sua Cz75 e l’infilò nella fondina; uscì dall’appartamento e salì in macchina, dicendosi che finalmente era tutto a posto.

 

~*~

 

Solo che la calma durò poco: uscito dal ristorante ebbe giusto il tempo di presiedere ad una riunione, perché un pianto disperato lo accolse appena ebbe rimesso piede nel suo ufficio. No, non poteva essere!

Kirishima fissava con fiero cipiglio il bambino (che, non più avvolto nella coperta, sgambettava liberamente), tenendolo bene a distanza da sé, che piangeva e singhiozzava senza posa.

– Cos’è successo? – chiese Asami, costringendosi a non aggiungere  _ancora_.

– La moglie di Ejima ha avuto un malore – rispose gelidamente l’altro uomo – Ma se vuole posso richiamarlo immediatamente…

– Non penso sia il caso – lo fermò Asami – Ma non c’era un altro posto dove portare il bambino?

– No, purtroppo, la chiamata è arrivata qui pochi minuti fa; se questo piccolo disgraziato smettesse un attimo di urlare, potrei chiamare un’agenzia di babysitter, ma così non mi riesce neppure di prendere il telefono.

Con aria impietosita, Ryuichi gli tolse il pargolo dalle mani: Akichan smise di piangere per un attimo, sorpreso dal cambio di mano, e scrutò con gli occhioni gonfi di pianto la sua nuova “balia asciutta”.

– Beh? – chiese Asami, per nulla rassicurato da quell’improvviso silenzio; il bambino, di colpo tranquillo, allungò una manina verso l’impugnatura della pistola che sbucava da sotto la giacca dell’uomo, ma si vide allontanare di colpo – No, Akichan.

Dopo aver tirato su col naso un paio di volte, il bimbo scoppiò di nuovo in lacrime, ma l’uomo si decise di essere irremovibile: non poteva farsi vedere dai suoi uomini e dai suoi segretari mentre lasciava giocare un moccioso con le sue armi! Con mani incerte, Asami tentò di prendere in braccio quel bambolotto urlante, domandandosi come si potesse pensare alle donne come creature deboli, visto che erano in grado di amministrare facilmente quei piccoli mostri incomprensibili; con singhiozzi via via meno convinti, Akihito smise di piangere: le lacrime gli gocciolavano ancora giù dalle guance, ma sembrava aver trovato qualcosa in grado di distrarlo.

 _Per fortuna_ , pensò l’uomo, sospirando di sollievo.

Invece, con suo orrore, il pianto si era chetato perché il nuovo oggetto dell’interesse del bimbo era la sua cravatta, che il piccolo prese a mordicchiare soddisfatto, come si fosse trattato di un succhiotto; l’uomo sedette su una poltrona, ricordando come in una fotografia il cartellino col prezzo della suddetta cravatta (una sciocchezza,  _solo dodicimila yen_ ), osservando il fare beato con cui il pargolo inzuppava di saliva quella che era stata un’elegante cravatta blu. Ad un tratto, Akihito sollevò su di lui lo sguardo e rimase a fissarlo, come se riflettesse, e Asami si domandò cosa mai pensassero i bambini di quell’età; cosa vedeva in lui? Era un estraneo, ma non sembrava affatto spaventato di trovarsi lì con lui, né minimamente preoccupato per la cravatta che continuava a mangiucchiare; esitante, l’uomo allungò una mano e pizzicò delicatamente una delle guance umide del bimbo, il cui viso si allargò in un sorriso estatico.

 _Che cosa bizzarra i bambini_ , pensò Asami: non aveva mai avuto l’occasione di averne uno così vicino e per così tanto tempo, non si era mai trovato in condizione di badare ad uno di essi e mai si era posto l’interrogativo di come fosse essere padre; non ci aveva mai pensato, ma di colpo si disse che forse le famiglie non erano necessariamente una considerevole perdita di tempo ed una fonte di stress, ma anche qualcosa di… interessante. E ci pensò ancor di più quando, tenendo ben stretto in bocca un lembo della sua ormai defunta cravatta, Akichan gli si accoccolò contro il braccio con cui lo teneva, emettendo una specie di brontolio soddisfatto.

– Signore, la babysitter sta arrivando – annunciò Kirishima, osservando poi basito il suo capo con il pupo accoccolato sul petto.

– Guai a te se commenti – sibilò Asami.

Kirishima non commentò.

 

~*~

 

La babysitter amministrò la situazione in maniera egregia per più di un’ora: cambiò il bambino, gli diede il biberon e tentò di farlo addormentare, incontrando però più difficoltà del previsto nella sua impresa; Asami era tutto immerso nella lettura dei suoi registri quando, accompagnata da grida che gli giungevano ormai stranamente familiari, la giovane donna dai capelli perfettamente acconciati e dal professionale tailleur blu, che l’agenzia gli aveva inviato, entrò nel suo ufficio.

– Le ho detto di rimanere  _fuori_! – gridò Kirishima, che sembrava palesemente in imbarazzo dal fatto di avere a che fare con una signora dal piglio così deciso.

– I bambini  _non sono_  pupazzi, quindi  _non smettono_  di piangere quando si spinge un bottone o gli si dice “ _il capo non può essere disturbato_ ”! – lo sgridò lei, autoritaria.

– Che succede? – chiese stancamente Asami, chiedendosi se non si fosse verificato un bizzarro vuoto temporale che stava prolungando quella giornata oltre ogni limite consentito.

– Il bambino è nervoso – rispose lei, cortese e professionale – Forse, se lei lo tenesse in braccio un istante, smetterebbe di piangere e potrei farlo addormentare.

– È  _lei_  la babysitter, non Asami-sama! – rispose Kirishima, scandalizzato.

– Un padre deve fare il padre – tagliò corto lei.

Ryuichi, da dietro la sua scrivania, valutò seriamente l’ipotesi di assumere la signorina tra le sue collaboratrici, visto che non gli era ancora capitato di vedere il suo assistente così paonazzo davanti a nessuno; quasi divertito da quel teatrino, accettò di prendere in braccio il suo sedicente figlio: appena si ritrovò tra le sue braccia, Akichan sfoderò un bel sorriso e, imboccato il solito lembo della cravatta, sembrò sul punto di addormentarsi beatamente.

Il sonnellino procedette placido per più di un’ora, tanto che Asami, maledicendo quella giornata nata storta, continuò ad occuparsi dei suoi registri con un braccio praticamente addormentato e niente sigarette, poiché neppure lui era tanto sconsiderato da mettersi a fumare addosso ad un lattante; quando l’ultimo libro contabile fu chiuso e poté interrogarsi su come sistemare le cose per il giorno successivo (mai più qualcuno con meno di vent’anni d’età avrebbe dovuto varcare la soglia del suo ufficio), Suoh chiese di poter essere ricevuto: entrò nella stanza assieme ad una ragazza, che sembrava ancor più giovane e minuta accanto alla sua figura imponente, con gli occhi gonfi di pianto ed i capelli riassettati alla bene e meglio in una coda di cavallo.

– L’abbiamo trovata, signore.

La fanciulla, poco più che adolescente, notò Asami, scoppiò in lacrime e si prostrò davanti alla sua scrivania – Mi dispiace! Mi dispiace tanto, per tutto, non avrei mai voluto ma… ma il mio ragazzo non vuole il bambino e mi ha lasciata e, quando ho scoperto che i miei genitori avevano contattato un istituto a cui affidare il mio Akichan, sono come impazzita!

Impietosito, l’uomo fece cenno a Kirishima di portare una sedia alla ragazza, che vi si sedette tremante – Perché io? – chiese – Ci sono decine di appartamenti nel mio palazzo: perché io?

Lei si asciugò le lacrime, cercando di trattenere i singhiozzi – Perché lei è gentile con i bambini, l’ho vista una volta consolare uno dei piccoli del condominio che si era sbucciato le ginocchia; lo so perché io mi occupavo delle pulizie nel suo palazzo, prima di avere Akichan, e poi so che lei è una persona influente, speravo che avrebbe trovato qualcuno che tenesse il mio bambino… Ma poi, poi mi sono sentita così male per quello che ho fatto che sono tornata indietro e questo signore mi ha accompagnata qui.

Asami considerò per qualche minuto la ragazza, concedendole, allo stesso tempo, di potersi sfogare: scrisse qualche appunto su un foglio e lo porse a Kirishima che, dopo averlo scorso, annuì – Se il problema dei suoi genitori è il denaro, si può facilmente porre rimedio – disse.

Lei sollevò il viso, rosso di pianto, e l’uomo notò che aveva degli occhi molto belli – Davvero lei…?

– Ma non faccia più simili sciocchezze – tagliò corto lui – Potrebbe non essere così fortunata una seconda volta.

La ragazza fermò sul nascere delle nuove lacrime, stavolta di sollievo, e si inchinò più e più volte, prodigandosi in mille ringraziamenti: fu solo quando si fu drizzata e, abbozzando un sorriso, disse – Perdona la tua mamma, Akichan, non succederà più – che lui capì di doverle rendere il bambino; non s’era svegliato del tutto, malgrado il trambusto, e accolse con un gorgoglio di gioia l’abbraccio della sua giovanissima e sfortunata madre. Dopo che la giovane si fu inchinata ancora e ancora e gli ebbe dato le spalle, scortata da Kirishima, Asami vide il musetto sveglio del bambino sbucare da sopra la sua spalla, tendendo una manina verso di lui, come a salutarlo.

Si rimise a sedere, sprofondando nella sua poltrona in silenzio, tanto che Suoh, di solito di pochissime parole, disse – Dev’essere stata una giornata difficile, signore.

– Abbastanza – rispose, guardando le luci che iniziavano a brillare nella giovane notte di Tokyo.

Il braccio con cui aveva tenuto Akichan per metà pomeriggio era ancora mezzo indolenzito, come se, anche togliendo il peso che lo aveva immobilizzato, non riuscisse a tornare alla consueta mobilità.

Quella strana sensazione di vuoto durò per qualche giorno e Asami si impose deliberatamente di non soffermarsi sul motivo.

 


End file.
